Telea
by Akane Mitsui
Summary: Hay quienes dicen que la historia tiene un sentido lineal, que la suma de sucesos ocurren en base a una finalidad. Que nada es en vano, todo es parte de un plan y un fin mayor. Él no podía estar más de acuerdo con ello. Se daba cuenta que la suma de sus ilusiones, decepciones y pasiones, no eran más que una cadena para llegar a ella. [U/A] TERMINADO
1. Torre de Naipes

**Disclaimer** **:** _Los personajes de DBZ no me pertenecen, sino a su creador Akira Toriyama._

* * *

 **TELEA**

Capítulo #1: _Torre de Naipes_

* * *

 _"...la mágica claridad de sus ojos en los que asomaban tiernos pensamientos de amor y en que el deseo ignoraba todavía la voluptuosidad"._

Balzac

* * *

El sentido de las cosas. Para todo aquel que vive en el presente, comprender por qué suceden ciertas cosas es un enigma. Es necesario alejarse temporalmente de las acciones realizadas, decisiones tomadas y de los sentimientos adolecidos para hallar la satisfacción de haber elegido vivir de una u otra manera.

Al final del camino, podemos mirar hacia atrás y reconciliarnos con aquello que pudimos considerar un error en nuestras vidas; pues vemos lo que tenemos frente a nuestros ojos, la recompensa al completar nuestra ruta y podemos sonreír con serenidad.

Hay quienes dicen que la historia tiene un sentido lineal, que la suma de sucesos ocurren en base a una finalidad. Que nada es en vano, todo es parte de un plan y un fin mayor. Él no podía estar más de acuerdo con ello.

Y es que ahora mira su pasado con los ojos del presente, y se daba cuenta que la suma de sus ilusiones, decepciones y pasiones, no eran más que una cadena para llegar a ella…

Aún podía recordar aquella tarde de primavera. Iniciaban las clases en Estrella Naranja. El cielo azul, el viento suave y las flores de cerezo, parecían ser la señal del sueño y la ilusión de adolescente que estaba por comenzar a vivir.

Caminaba distraído por la preparatoria. Se sentía nervioso, pues Shapner, un compañero de salón le exigió que fuera al club de boxeo.

— _No querrás que todos se enteren que aparte de ser un sabelotodo, usas ropa interior de niña._

De solo imaginar que su descuido en los vestidores después de gimnasia le causaría tantos problemas si no obedecía a Shapner, es que aceptó su _propuesta._

— _Demonios, voy muy tarde. Sino me doy prisa, Shapner será capaz de decirle a todos algo tan vergonzoso._

Entonces corrió hasta el gimnasio y ahí estaba él, rodeado de varios muchachos, mostrando la fotografía que había tomado con su celular.

—¡Shapner, espera! ¡No hagas eso! —le suplicó muy avergonzado, pero ya era tarde.

—Miren quién viene ahí… Es Don Sabelotodo ¿Qué sucede? ¿Estás buscando tus pantaletas?

Todos los que estaban ahí, rieron. Bajó la mirada apenado, mientras escuchaba las burlas de los muchachos.

—Pero qué tipo tan raro.

—¡Es un marica!

—De seguro va de compras con las chicas.

Ya se había dado cuenta que no serviría de nada quedarse ahí. Por mucho que intentase explicarle a los muchachos que fue una confusión de su madre, no lo escucharían. Además, podrían encontrar en eso otro motivo para molestarlo.

Salió desalentado del gimnasio, ya nada podía hacer. Solo alejarse del cúmulo de burlas que se quedaban allí.

— _Creo que este año las cosas serán un poco más complicadas._

Desde su primer año en la preparatoria se había dado cuenta que a Shapner no le agradaba mucho. Siempre estaba molestándolo y tratando de dejarlo en ridículo con los demás. A veces lo conseguía, otras veces no. Y era entonces cuando su odio hacia Gohan aumentaba. Pero lo de aquel día, con su ropa interior, había sobrepasado todos los límites. Pero a la vez, fue una bendición…

—¡Oye, espera!

Escuchó la voz de una niña que venía tras de él. Se dio vuelta hacia ella desalentado, pues ella también había salido del gimnasio.

—Si tú también quieres reírte de mí, te pido que…

—No, yo no quiero burlarme.

—Pero… si viste esa fotografía que mostró Shapner ¿no es cierto?

—Ajá —asintió sonriendo

—¿Aquellas fotografías donde salgo con mi ropa interior rosa?

—Ajá.

—Y a pesar de eso no te vas a burlar.

—No.

—¿Por qué no? —inquirió perplejo.

—Me pareció de lo más tierno —agregó agradada.

—¿Lo dices en serio? ¿No te causa risa como a los demás? —preguntó perturbado.

—Claro que no. Eres el chico más tierno que he conocido.

La vio sonreír con tanta inocencia y dulzura. Parecía que estuviera hablando a un espejo cuando le decía tierno a él. Pues esos ojos lila, su esponjoso cabello rojizo y su mirada de adolescente que recién se está despegando de la niñez, eran lo realmente tierno ahí.

—Hola, mi nombre es Ángela. Me da mucho gusto conocerte, Gohan —extendió amigable su mano, sin dejar nunca de sonreír. Él, ahora ruborizado, solo pudo corresponder.

—Mucho gusto.

Desde ese día, siempre se sentaba junto a él a la hora de comer. Su compañía, aunque inquietante en un comienzo, fue rápidamente tornándose grata para el muchacho. Pues por esos días, era la única persona que no se acercaba a él con la intención de aprovecharse de su timidez para burlarse.

La cándida sonrisa de la muchacha, evidenciaba lo agradada que se sentía junto a él, lo que a su vez, apagó el sentimiento de soledad en Gohan en aquella ciudad tan distante a su hogar.

De tal manera, el brotar del primaveral cerezo, pareció sincronízarse con el nacimiento de novel sentimiento en los corazones adolescentes. Ella, más decidida que él en su sentir, manifestó su deseo de dar libre albedrío al amor que aseguró sentir por Gohan. Él, aunque algo temeroso ante la novedad del amor, en un comienzo vaciló en su respuesta. Pero al encontrar ante sus ojos, aquella mirada dulce y cándida que suplicante aguardaba por un sí, fue que decidió darse libre albedrío.

Él desconocía mucho sobre relaciones, ella parecía haberlo estudiado todo. Jamás faltó en su mente una idea novedosa para tener una cita: el cine, el parque, la nueva heladería para parejas, el zoológico, varias cafeterías y pastelerías; fueron algunos de los tantos sitios que propuso para compartir junto al muchacho.

El florecer de aquellos inocentes corazones, permitió el nacimiento de la mutua ilusión de amor inmarcesible, dónde el erotismo era una lejana aspiración que compartían en silenciosa complicidad.

Todo era perfecto. La felicidad los invadía cada vez que se encontraban uno frente al otro después de una larga ausencia; los brazos del otro, eran el único sitio capaz de brindarles armonía; sus corazones parecían comunicarse en cada intenso latido cuando sus labios se acariciaban suavemente. Era como un sueño…

Él se prometió que no la haría sufrir jamás, por lo cual quiso cumplir cada uno de sus deseos. Porque para él, amar era sacrificar todo de sí con tal de hacer feliz a la persona que amaba. Y al ver en Ángela una criatura tan sensible y fácil de vulnerar, se sintió convencido de que ella necesitaba amor.

Pero ¿qué era el amor para la joven de dieciséis años? Aunque no lo pudiera definir con precisión, su deseo era vivir el idilio romántico que tanto pregonan los cuentos de hadas, donde la cotidianidad es un absurdo falto de atractivo, en tanto que, lo portentoso era lo único valioso y lo único que se podía evaluar correctamente bajo el criterio del amor.

De tal manera, los esfuerzos de Gohan estuvieron dirigidos en construir un "amor perfecto" para la muchacha, perfección que pronto se pondría a prueba. Porque todo aquello que aparenta excelencia y equilibrio sin una base sólida, es tan fácil de derrumbar como una frágil torre de naipes.

Fue un viernes, en que ella le dijo que el domingo se celebraría el cumpleaños de una de sus amigas y que quería que él la acompañara para presentarlo como su novio. El muchacho, como siempre aceptó sin inconvenientes.

Los problemas vinieron durante la mañana de aquel domingo, cuando su pequeño e inquieto hermano menor, cayó de un árbol el cual trepaba debiendo ser conducido al hospital.

En ese instante, en la mente de Gohan no había nada más que la imagen de su hermano inconsciente en el suelo, las súplicas de que nada de gravedad le haya pasado y el vano intento de consolar a su madre que estaba al borde de la locura ante el incidente.

Por dicho motivo, no comprendió el motivo de la llamada que se conectaba a su celular.

—Hola, Ángela ¿cómo estás? —habló amable.

—¿Qué cómo estoy? ¡Gohan, no llegaste a nuestra cita! Debiste llegar hace una hora, ahora mis amigas piensan que mi novio es solo un invento. Eres muy cruel, Gohan —chilló desde el otro lado del teléfono.

—¡Es cierto, teníamos una cita! Lo olvidé por completo, discúlpame. Pero mi…

—¡Lo olvidaste! ¡Eso es porque no te intereso, ya no me quieres! —interrumpió con sus recriminaciones.

—No, Ángela, déjame explicarte…

—No tienes nada que explicar, ya sabía que no me querías. Por eso te quedas dormido en el cine y no quieres beber el té que te preparo con tanto amor. Eres muy cruel, Gohan —reclamó en medio de un furibundo llanto.

—Ángela, lo siento. No sabía que sintieras eso —masculló apenado.

Luego vinieron eternos instantes de silencio, donde solo se oyó el sollozar de la muchacha. Instantes en que el joven se debatía entre la necesidad de explicarle lo sucedido y el deseo de estar junto a su madre y su hermano.

Se sintió agobiado y dividido. No sabía qué debía hacer. Cualquier determinación en aquel momento significaba sacrificar algo que amaba.

La llamada fue interrumpida por la muchacha, él pensaba en sus palabras. ¿Que no le interesaba? ¿Que ya no la quería? La puesta en duda de su afecto, logró descomponerlo. Durante los cinco meses de noviazgo, había procurado hacerla feliz. Pero al parecer, había fallado…

Dormirse mientras estaban en una cita en el cine, no era correcto. Él cedía ante las preferencias de su novia, pero ese no era motivo para despreocuparse; y rechazar el té que ella con tanto esmero preparaba, era otro desaire; y ahora además, la dejaba sola en una cita que se supone, compartirían.

Se sintió culpable, por primera vez en aquel noviazgo, sintió el peso de la culpa sobre sus hombros. ¿Tan ciego había sido todo este tiempo?

Decidió abandonar el hospital para dirigirse raudamente a la ciudad para encontrarse con Ángela. Lo último que vio en el centro de salud, fue el rostro preocupado de su madre al ver aproximarse al doctor. Pero su prioridad, ahora era el reencuentro con la muchacha.

Se dirigió a la mansión donde residía su amiga que celebraba su cumpleaños, pero una de las sirvientas le dijo que la celebración ya había concluido y que Ángela se había retirado.

El chico partió rumbo a la morada de su novia. Su madre, una mujer de cabellos igualmente anaranjados y de ojos azules, lo recibió y le indicó que la muchacha se encontraba en su habitación.

Él llamó a la puerta con timidez; ella sin saber de quién se trataba, lo dejó pasar.

Ella se mostró hermética, mientras que él, con humildad se deshacía en excusas, explicaciones y súplicas de perdón.

Parecía no querer entender el arrepentimiento de Gohan ni la necesidad de enmendar su actuar. También se mostró indolente ante el revés sufrido por su pequeño hermano. Lo único que parecía haber tocado su corazón, fue el sentimiento de ofensa por la ausencia de Gohan, que dio lugar a las burlas de sus amigas.

—Perdóname. Lo siento mucho…No volverá a ocurrir. Solo dime que me perdonas.

—¡No! —exclamó ella, sin siquiera voltear hacia él.

—¿Por qué no? —masculló dolorido.

—Porque no quiero.

Ella no quería. No existía en ella la voluntad de perdonar; no quería seguir adelante. Mientras que su voluntad siempre estuvo en hacerla feliz para que todo saliera bien. Quizás se equivocó, pero siempre hizo todo por ella…

—Además, cuando las parejas discuten, el novio debe traer flores, chocolates o una serenata como obsequio para que la chica lo disculpe. Tú no has hecho nada de eso por mí.

" _Las parejas deben..."_

Aquella frase abundaba en los diálogos que habían mantenido de noviazgo. Para ella, todo lo que debían hacer debía responder a los cánones de lo que era una relación. Lastimosamente, sus referencias eran las películas que hacían dormir a Gohan, revistas de adolescente y las teleseries que veía cada tarde en casa.

 _Pura fantasía…_

Con el pasar del tiempo, Gohan comprendió que Ángela no estaba enamorada de él, sino de estar en una relación. A pesar de que debió pasar mucho tiempo para comprender aquello, algunas señales de ello tuvo en aquel instante.

Ella quería todo de él, pero ella nada estaba dispuesta a dar. Él había abandonado a su familia en un momento crítico, pero ella no lo valoraba. Él se presentó humilde ante ella, pero no se conmovía.

Le recriminaba dormirse en el cine, pero jamás le dio la oportunidad de elegir algo de su preferencia. Se ofendía por no beber su té, pero olvidaba la cantidad exagerada de azúcar que agregaba a cada taza.

El amor es una experiencia entre dos, no resistirá si es solo uno quien procura sostenerlo y alimentarlo. Y Gohan en aquel momento, se dio cuenta que era solo él quien había luchado por aquel amor. Fue por ello, que abandonando su posición, aceptó la negativa de la muchacha y dejó que aquella hermosa, pero débil estructura que había construido, se derrumbara.

Dolía ver como lo que él había creado se desplomaba. Dolía porque mientras duró, puso todo de sí para que fuera eterno; porque creyó en ello.

Pero hay ilusiones que no tocan la realidad. Que nublan la visión, haciendo creer que todo es perfecto, porque se les obliga a las cosas ser perfectas y no nos damos cuenta que solo se está maquillando la realidad.

Despertar del ensueño fue doloroso. Pero intentar continuar en él, era aferrarse a la nada. Nada quedaba por hacer. Solo continuar su camino de nuevo en solitario.

Entonces, cerró aquella puerta desde fuera.

* * *

 **MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER, ESPERO HAYA SIDO DE SU AGRADO**

 **N/A:** _Hola! Quiero partir por decir que lo siento si se encontraron con el desagrado de leer a Gohan y Ángela juntos :s… Pero la idea de este fic es contar una historia distinta que tendrá a varias protagonistas. Bueno, no tantas, Ángela, Lime, Videl e Ireza… bueno, realmente suena a multitud xD_

 _Este primer capítulo traía a Ángela como pareja de Gohan. Honestamente no me gusta_ _ba_ _ella, la encontraba_ _bastante caprichosa e infantil, de tal manera, el fin de este capítulo era mostrar de otro modo "porque Ángela no..." más allá del expuesto en el animé._

 _Espero se animen a leer los capítulos que vendrán a futuro, es un fic corto que hace meses tenía deseos de compartir. Mis saludos y muchísimas gracias por leer c:_


	2. Fuego Rubio

**Disclaimer** **:** _Los personajes de DBZ no me pertenecen, sino a su creador Akira Toriyama._

* * *

 **TELEA**

Capítulo #2: _Fuego Rubio_

* * *

" _Una doncella coqueta cuya alma se abre demasiado pronto al amor, se acostumbra a este, y cuando llega a la edad de la verdadera pasión, ya no se encuentra en estado de apreciar el encanto de la novedad"_

 _Stendhal_

* * *

Sus días siguieron en progresiva tranquilidad. Los primeros momentos sin Ángela fueron insufribles. Se creyó inútil en lo amoroso e incapaz de salir de la congoja que le dejó el vacío de aquella, su primera ilusión.

Sin embargo, los días se sucedieron como suelen hacerlo y su cielo interior se comenzó a despejar de la tormenta adolescente que lo invadía.

Fue así como avanzó a tercer año de preparatoria, se graduó e ingresó a la universidad en la Capital del Sur, para iniciar sus estudios en investigación, como tanto lo había anhelado su madre.

Su primer mes fue solitario. En una ciudad nueva y como uno más en medio de incontables rostros desconocidos y ninguno familiar. Aquellas primeras semanas eran una rutina monótona que lo conducía desde su pequeño departamento a la universidad, donde su única variante eran las horas que distribuía entre las clases asistidas y estudio en la biblioteca. No tardó en sentir cómo su ánimo decaía ante el hermetismo de sus días. Necesitaba salir de su claustro académico y disfrutar de su nueva vida. Fue así como llegó hasta la fiesta de bienvenida a la universidad de todas las facultades.

Inició la travesía en solitario, como ya se había vuelto costumbre desde su partida del hogar. Sin embargo, lo que no sabía era que aquella noche no la acabaría de la misma forma…

La noche la comenzó sentado en una esquina dentro de aquel bar. La música se presentaba invasiva y apagaba las voces de los presentes; la luminaria era de neón y la escasa luz era perturbada por el humo de tabaco que ahogaba el aire; y la muchedumbre juvenil en encadenada comunicación, lo hacía sentir una partícula aparte de la gran masa humana.

—¡Mira, ese es Gohan, uno de los novatos! —una voz cuasi consumida por la música, exclamó a la distancia.

—¡Vamos por él! —añadió un segundo muchacho.

—¡Hola, Gohan! —saludaron al unisón.

El chico reconoció en quienes lo saludaban a dos de sus compañeros de segundo grado, pero que tomaban por segunda vez Investigación Cualitativa en su sección: Krilin y Yamcha.

—Hola muchachos —correspondió perplejo ante la inesperada compañía de aquellos jóvenes con quienes jamás había compartido.

—¿Qué se supone que haces aquí solo? Ven con nosotros —indicó Yamcha mientras le ofrecía una cerveza.

—Gracias, pero yo…

—Nada de peros —interrumpió Krilin, mientras ayudaba a su compañero a levantar a Gohan de la silla —¿Ves a esas tres lindas chicas? —señaló mientras saludaba insinuante a una peliazul.

Gohan observó curioso.

—Aquellas chicas del cabello azulado, son hermanas: Maron y Bulma; son nuestras citas —comentó Yamcha.

— Pero vienen con una amiga: Ireza. Las chicas se sentirían muy mal de dejar sola a esa chica. Por eso tú serás su cita —concluyó Krilin.

—¿Qué dicen? Yo¿su cita?…

Sin dejar momento a oposiciones, arrastraron al muchacho hasta la mesa de las mujeres.

—Chicas, este es el amigo del que les hablamos. Su nombre es Gohan —presentó, Yamcha.

—Hola, Gohan —saludaron las chicas al unisón.

— Hola —saludó apenado.

—Es un verdadero placer.

La suave voz, hizo que las miradas de Gohan e Ireza se conectaran. La primera, oscura pero blanda de timidez; la segunda, clara como el reflejo del cielo en el agua, pero chispeante de energía deseosa de derramarse.

Los muchachos, a pesar de no haber compartido antes con Gohan, lo integraron con naturalidad aquella noche. A pesar de su cortedad, no le costó mucho trabajo sentirse uno más entre aquellos jóvenes desconocidos. Las anécdotas de Krilin y Yamcha, cuyo claro objetivo era impresionar a Maron y Bulma, y los comentarios sobre los mejores lugares para la bohemia nocturna y algunos pasos por universidad; fueron los temas que ocuparon la noche. Si bien para Gohan, algunos de ellos eran conversaciones ajenas a él, hubo un elemento que sirvió de soporte en su desenvolvimiento: cerveza y más cerveza.

Jamás había bebido alcohol antes; pero aquella mirada que lo seguía desde cerca, lo incomodaba y lo empujaba a buscar un medio para apaciguar su perturbación ante esos ojos impetuosos que se le insinuaban con descaro.

Evocaba con alevosía la serenidad y la inmutabilidad en cada trago. En aquel instante, deseó ser como Yamcha y Krilin, quienes se desplegaban con la galantería de un pavo real ante las muchachas sin titubeos. Quería un poco de esa imperturbabilidad, no para conquistar a Ireza, sino para no sentirse ni mostrarse cobarde ante la mujer.

Desde que había terminado su relación con Ángela, no había vuelto a cortejar a una mujer. Había aprendido a verlas con distancia y en nada más que un trato cordial. Pero dicho aprendizaje solo era aplicable cuando era él quien dominaba la situación; pero en este momento, se hallaba sometido a los encantos de aquella mirada clara y chispeante.

Si los compañeros de Gohan deseaban tener éxito con sus citas, era necesario procurarle un buen acompañante a Ireza. Fue con dicha intención que tras un rato de conversaciones grupales, cada uno sacó a bailar a sus acompañantes. El muchacho, intentó negarse; pero la mirada suplicante de la joven y los empujones de Yamcha y Krilin, le hicieron desistir de su negativa.

La música era envolvente y dinámica; sus pasos eran vacilantes y faltos de sentido. Sus movimientos nada decían y nada pretendían más que mantenerse en actividad al igual que el resto de la masa humana que invadía el sitio. Mientras ella pavoneaba con sutil voluptuosidad su figura.

No le importaba los pasos torpes de Gohan, solo quería su atención. Y si esta se manifestaba a través de su timidez, era un punto a favor para ella. El inventario de pasos de baile, pronto se le agotó a Gohan. Sus movimientos se hicieron progresivamente más pesados y monótonos y al ver Ireza que el muchacho anhelaba volver a la mesa donde se habían conocido, fue ella quien le propuso ir al lugar.

—¿Cerveza? —sugirió ella.

Luego de su esfuerzo por mantenerse digno en el baile y la siempre intrépida mirada de la joven, le hicieron desear consumir más cebada, por lo cual respondió con un sí.

Ireza se puso de pie y caminó hacia la barra. Gohan creyó que le tomaría tiempo al ver una gran masa humana demandando alcohol; sin embargo, sin necesidad de esfuerzos, se abrió paso entre la multitud para conseguir dos cervezas.

Regresó con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—Me extraña no haberte visto antes siendo que vamos a la misma facultad —comentó ella luego de beber un sorbo.

—Eso es extraño, paso gran parte del día en la universidad —dijo él.

— ¿Qué lugares frecuentas?

—Casi siempre estoy en la biblioteca.

La rubia contuvo la carcajada para no escupir el licor en su boca.

—¿Lo dices en serio? ¿Pasas todo el tiempo estudiando?

Gohan se sintió apenado. Durante su estadía en la preparatoria había soportado las humillaciones lideradas por Shapner, no quería ser también considerado un fenómeno en la universidad. Pero al parecer, solo eso estaba a punto de conseguir.

—Imagino que te has pasado mucho tiempo solo ¿De dónde eres?

— De la región 439 —contestó casual.

—¡Vaya, Gohan! Eso es muy lejos —prorrumpió con asombro.

—Sí, es por eso que estoy viviendo en un departamento cerca de la universidad —comentó ingenuo, una mueca maliciosa se dibujó en el rostro de la muchacha.

—Ahora entiendo porqué has estado tan solo… qué desperdicio —murmuró.

Gohan sintió la mirada intensa de la joven sobre él, que lo exploraba y lo aprobaba con interés.

—Eres un chico muy lindo ¿sabes? —dijo ella en un arranque de galantería.

—Gracias —pronunció con dificultad a la vez que sentía su rostro arder.

—Eres muy tímido, te sonrojaste —rió divertida ella.

—No es eso… yo solo tengo algo de calor —contradijo atolondrado.

Él intentaba ocultar sus reacciones, pero ella lo encaraba haciendo más embarazosas sus emociones. Ella sonrió embelesada y se aproximó más a él. Sostuvo su propio rostro con una de sus manos, clavó con mansedumbre sus ojos en los del muchacho.

—Eres un chico muy tierno ¿tienes novia?

— ¡No, por supuesto que no! —se apresuró en responder, porque el jamás dejaría a una chica que le coqueteara si tuviera una novia.

—Esas son grandes noticias —la muchacha se puso de pie en un santiamén —Porque yo tampoco … —añadió en un susurro en el oído de Gohan, para luego cogerlo de una mano y llevarlo a la pista de baile.

La muchacha se movió con más gracia que la primera vez, con ligereza y deseos de divertirse. Él al ver una expresión más amistosa en el semblante de su acompañante, se fue liberando progresivamente de la timidez y se dejó llevar por la música y las carcajadas de dejaba la danza. Sus movimientos fueron cada vez más entusiastas y sus cuerpos más próximos el uno al otro. El agotamiento, le hizo recurrir cada vez con más gusto y frecuencia al alcohol; el cual acabó por inundar todos sus titubeos e inseguridades.

Con el transcurrir de la noche, Gohan había reconocido en Ireza todo lo que quería en una chica: entusiasmo, vitalidad, independencia, iniciativa y madurez. En resumidas palabras, todo aquello que no encontró en su antigua relación.

Hasta aquella noche, pensó que las mujeres poseían por igual las mismas aspiraciones y creencias que su ex novia. Que la mujer que fuese exigiría todo de él y no estaría dispuesta a dar nada y que anhelaría una relación fantasiosa. Pero Ireza le mostraba lo contrario.

Ella era lo que deseaba. Su clarividencia le indicaba que con ella no habrían complicaciones ni tanto drama, tampoco egoísmos ni mucho menos apariencias.

El alcohol hacía sus movimientos pesados y sus ojos se adormecían; pero su sensación de plenitud al sentir que estaba viendo todo con más claridad que nunca, lo hicieron abalanzarse sobre los labios de la muchacha. Ella respondió con complacencia, regalándole caricias deliciosas en el contacto de sus labios. Su cuerpo primero relajado, comenzó a ambicionar más de aquella boca, de esos labios y de esa lengua seductora. Por lo que aquella entrega se volvió más ansiosa.

Corazones y cuerpos estremecidos y en adrenalina…

Separaron sus labios para mirarse a los ojos. Las miradas aunque retorcidas por la madrugada y el alcohol, eran determinadas. En silencioso consenso se aislaron de la muchedumbre.

El departamento de Gohan se hallaba a escasos metros del lugar. A pesar de ello, sus labios y sus brazos se sostenían con alevosía. Ya no quedaban dudas: el deseo era mutuo.

No había lugar para vacilaciones. Gohan pareció olvidar que aquella era su primera experiencia pasional, mientras que Ireza parecía haberlo adivinado. Fue por eso que quiso ser directriz en aquella velada de fuego…

* * *

La luz comenzó a golpear sus párpados con molestia. Él quiso pugnar con los rayos solares volteando hacia la muralla, pero el solo movimiento pareció revolver su cabeza. Se sentó pesadamente sobre la cama, mientras abría con sigilo sus ojos, el palpitar de su cabeza le hizo volver en sí con desagrado. Sintió una corriente de aire fría en su torso, lo cual le hizo advertir que lo tenía desnudo, cosa extraña pues solía dormir en pijama; recorrió su mirada más abajo, y no encontró ni la más básica de las prendas. Quiso recordar lo que había sucedido, entonces buscó alguna huella o indicio en la habitación, pero no logró más que intensificar su pánico al advertir que aquella no era su habitación, ni mucho menos su departamento.

Las imágenes vinieron en desorden y confusión a su mente. Yamcha y Krilin saludándolo, mucha cerveza, la cara traviesa de Ireza, las llaves de su departamento olvidadas, la invitación de Ireza a su cuarto y luego…

Su rostro ardió ante el solo recuerdo. Se puso de pie con urgencia, tomó las ropas que se hallaban desparramadas en el suelo y las vistió de tal manera que en un santiamén cruzó la puerta. Creyó que con eso acabaría su problema, pero tras salir de la habitación, se encontró con uno de los pasillos de la maternidad de mujeres que poseía la universidad.

No comprendía lo que había hecho, realmente sentía que había sido el alcohol quien lo había consumido a él. Todas las acciones que llevó acabo eran ajenas a él, no podía dar crédito que hubiera sido él el poseedor de tal osadía e imprudencia.

Gohan jamás se había acostado con una chica, tampoco pasó ni por el más oscuro de sus pensamientos hacerlo con una a la que conoció en una fiesta y durante la misma noche de haberla conocido.

Su madre siempre le dijo que debía ser responsable en su trato con las mujeres, pues debía velar por ser un buen esposo; consejo sustentado en la irresponsabilidad de Gokú en sus roles de padre y esposo. La mujer no quería ver en su hijo el reflejo de su progenitor.

En aquel instante, se preguntó que pensaría su madre si lo hubiera visto. De solo imaginarlo los colores se le subieron al rostro al igual que el pavor lo invadió. No pudo evitar ver el rostro acusador e iracundo de la mujer.

Debía pensar en una solución. Aquello no se podía repetir, o al menos no bajo aquellos términos. Debía disculparse con Ireza, se sentía arrepentido de haber jugado con ella y sin tener al menos consciencia plena de lo que hacía. Aunque, había algo que si recordaba y era la atracción que sintió por ella, por su simpatía e independencia que la transformaban en una persona sin arrebatos ni complicaciones, en una sola palabra en una mujer: madura y lejos de aquel periodo de confusiones e inseguridades llamado adolescencia.

Ella podía ser la chica que necesitaba, pero quizás lo sucedido en la noche anterior daría lugar a un trato distante y de arrepentimientos. Debía buscarla cuanto antes para hablar con ella.

La buscó durante todo el día en la facultad. Ella había abandonado su cuarto antes de que Gohan despertara, por lo que de seguro había asistido a alguna asignatura. Pero la universidad era demasiado grande y concurrida para buscar entre tantas almas a la de la rubia mujer.

Ir hasta la maternidad de mujeres era arriesgado, pues el ingreso a los varones estaba prohibido. Más tarde él comprendería que a la muchacha le gustaba jugar con el peligro.

En aquel instante, su necesidad de encontrarla y contarle de su decisión, hicieron que surgiera en él la idea de esperarla a las afueras de la maternidad. Para su alegría, no tardó en ver a la muchacha salir del lugar.

—¿Gohan?

—Hola —saludó él en un tartamudeo.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —inquirió curiosa.

— Yo quería hablar sobre lo de anoche —reconoció apenado.

—Ah, es eso —masculló casual —Fue algo muy divertido.

—Sí, estoy de acuerdo contigo — declaró en un susurro —Pero sé que las cosas no debieron ocurrir así. Creo que eres una chica extraordinaria y mereces algo real —pronunció determinante, aunque su voz se volvió nuevamente suave para continuar —No quiero que te sientas avergonzada ni arrepentida de lo que ocurrió anoche. Me gustas y es por eso que quiero preguntarte si quieres ser mi novia…

Había olvidado lo que se sentía pedirle a una chica que fuera su novia. La incertidumbre, ansiedad vértigo que se asomaban en el galopar intenso de su corazón era algo que después de mucho volvía a experimentar.

—¿Tu novia? —un ademán de burlona incredulidad se dibujó en el rostro de la mujer.

—Claro.

—Escucha, Gohan —inició mientras sonreía con ternura —En cuanto te vi anoche, me pareciste un chico muy lindo. Lo de anoche fue fantástico y no me arrepiento de nada. Las cosas en estos días son distintas, ya nadie necesita estar en una relación para tener sexo. Eso es bastante anticuado y somos jóvenes, con toda una vida por vivir. La universidad es una etapa que se debe disfrutar y una relación o noviazgo, solo nos haría volvernos viejos en el mejor momentos de nuestras vidas. Eres novato, yo voy en segundo año y sé como es la vida en la universidad, solo te falta algo de experiencia —sonrió alentadora — Que te vaya bien —y sin más, continuó su camino.

Gohan permaneció en silencio, incrédulo ante las palabras de Ireza. La misma autonomía y ligereza que lo sedujo, fue la que no podía conquistar. Esa ansia de libertad veía con escepticismo y desdén el amor que él creyó encontrar. Hasta ahora, había conocido los dos extremos del amor: aquel que exige poseer y aquel que ocurre con tal ligereza, que termina antes de nacer.

¿Era él anticuado? ¿ingenuo? ¿o eran los sentimientos que perdían valía en estos tiempos? No era extraño para él ver cómo el amor iba y venía en las personas. Cómo el vigor amoroso alcanzaba su zenit con la misma rapidez con que desfallecía. ¿Qué era aquello que hacía a las personas ir en búsqueda de nuevas aventuras menospreciando la lealtad y devoción estable a un solo corazón? ¿Era la permanente obsesión con la novedad de ganar experiencia y saberse versado en el arte de amar? Para él la verdadera sabiduría era la de lograr estabilidad con una sola persona. Jamás admiraría a un hombre por tener una gran lista de conquistas, porque más que sapiencia en ellos veía temor; temor a entregarse a la persona equivocada, de revelar su humanidad a tal punto de sentirse vulnerable, a la confianza que podía depositar en vano. Porque esa sabiduría se concentraba en el final. Declaraba la derrota antes de haber luchado. Veían en un posible aliado a un futuro enemigo.

Aunque le llamaran anticuado e ingenuo, él seguiría apostando por el amor estable que no teme a la entrega.

* * *

 **MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER :)**

 **N/A:** _Hola a todos :) Primero que todo, gracias por llegar hasta aquí, su es así es porque la idea de este fic ha resultado de su agrado, a pesar de no tratarse (este y el capítulo anterior) de la pareja canon. Ahora sobre este capítulo, en ciertas circunstancias en el animé tuve la impresión de que Ireza era una joven coqueta y de iniciativa en lo amoroso, al menos esa impresión me dio en pequeños pasajes que tuvo con Gohan. Y al pensarla en la universidad, la imaginé desarrollando aún más esa faceta, por lo que no veía en ella y Gohan algo duradero y que sobrepasara la atracción pasional, de tal manera, imagino a Ireza viendo el amor como algo pasajero y ligero, es así como surgió este capítulo._

 _Para finalizar, agradecer las apreciaciones de LDGV y Son Videl 99 en el capítulo anterior :)_


	3. Témpano Verde

**Disclaimer** **:** _Los personajes de DBZ no me pertenecen, sino a su creador Akira Toriyama._

* * *

 **TELEA**

Capítulo #3: _Témpano Verde_

* * *

" _No, nunca habría podido indicar con precisión lo que de veras deseaba, aquello a que aspiraba, lo que reclamaba, a lo que tendían mis esfuerzos, qué muestra de interés esperaba obtener de mi entusiasta abnegación"_

 _Stefan Zweig_

* * *

" _Mis expectativas para mi nueva etapa son:_

— _En primer lugar, quisiera aprobar los exámenes de admisión de la Universidad del Oeste._

— _No reprobar ningún curso (sé que las cosas en la Universidad son distintas, pero si llegase a reprobar, no quiero saber la reacción de mi madre)._

— _Graduarme para ser un gran investigador, como siempre lo ha soñado mi mamá._

— _Hacerme de buenos amigos… quizás._

Al releer aquella carta, que debió formular en una de las últimas actividades de orientación vocacional en la preparatoria, recordó los elogios que recibió por sus altas expectativas con respecto a lo que deseaba hacer tras graduarse. Sin embargo, nadie leía lo que realmente había detrás de aquellas palabras.

Un " _quisiera aprobar",_ un " _pero si llegase a reprobar",_ luego " _como siempre lo ha soñado mi mamá"_ y un " _quizás"_ revelaban los temores e inseguridades del adolescente que hasta aquel instante desconfiaba más de sí mismo que de nadie.

Ahora se encontraba en la Universidad, en su quinto semestre y las cosas le iban bastante bien. Aquellas letras cargadas de inseguridad le parecían muy ajenas de sí mismo. Pues había logrado ingresar a la Universidad del Oeste sin mayores dificultades; sus asignaturas las había aprobado sin inconvenientes, hasta había realizado algunas tutorías a los estudiantes de cursos inferiores; su madre se mostraba muy ilusionada con el camino que su hijo trazaba para ser un gran investigador; y podía contar a varios amigos en sus años de Universidad.

Jamás el joven pensó que la escasa confianza que poseía sobre sí mismo, se volcaría hacia los demás.

Su más reciente experiencia romántica había llegado para cuestionar la calidad de los lazos que se estrechaban entre las personas. Fue así, como se limitó a generar lazos superfluos, entre los cuales solo contaba amistades.

Yamcha y Krilin fueron el pie de entrada para el muchacho hacia la vida social y bohemia de la Universidad. Su rutina ya no era un ir y venir entre la biblioteca y el departamento que lo acogía, sino que solía pasar tiempo libre en compañía de sus nuevos amigos y el trabajo de medio tiempo que había adquirido como repartidor de pizzas en la ciudad.

Sus visitas al hogar de sus padres se habían vuelto escasas en medio de sus responsabilidades académicas y como suele pasar, los cambios suelen detectarse con mayor facilidad ante una larga ausencia. Gohan advirtió la escualidez de su madre y la modestia con que los suyos estaban viviendo.

El muchacho reconoció que la causa de aquella pobreza se debía al desembolso que sus padres estaban haciendo para costear la vida de su primigénito en la ciudad. Por supuesto no estaría tranquilo mientras era testigo y causante de la crisis económica de la familia, por lo que prometió buscaría un trabajo de medio tiempo. Su madre se negó a la idea, pues sentía que adquiriendo un trabajo el muchacho descuidaría sus estudios, que eran el motivo madre de su estadía en aquella distante ciudad. Pero el compromiso de Gohan de no descuidar sus estudios logró apaciguar sus ánimos.

De esta manera, durante cuatro tardes por semana recorría el asfalto de la gran ciudad en una motocicleta para entregar pizzas. Para el muchacho era un espectáculo insdescriptible el ver al sol caer por las tardes tiñendo el firmamento de ámbar, mientras que el suave ronquido de su motocicleta le permitía deslizarse con fluidez por la ciudad.

Eran días amenos, aunque la nueva determinación de no buscar lazos significativos, los teñía de un melancólico vacío que evadía a través de sus ocupaciones.

El vacío era creado por sí mismo, pero aquella determinación no había surgido en él como un mero capricho o una revancha ante lo adolecido en sus relaciones amorosas, pues el orgullo en ocasiones invita a reivindicarse para no mostrarse ni sentirse como un absoluto perdedor en el juego de la vida. Sino, para no fiarse en ilusiones que le hicieran caminar a tientas para luego encontrarse frente a aquel precipicio llamado desengaño.

Sin embargo, por más aprehensiones con que se enfrente la vida, llega el momento en que se baja la guardia y se deja pasar a la ilusión con la convicción de que esta vez no se deje asediar por la decepción.

Hay quienes dicen que la historia tiene un sentido lineal, que la suma de sucesos ocurren en base a una finalidad. Que nada es en vano, todo es parte de un plan y un fin mayor. Pero ¿qué pasa cuando aquel fin mayor está desde el inicio de la historia? Quizás en el comienzo había sido muy joven para comprenderlo, pero ahora lo veía todo con claridad, había sido ella siempre su destino.

Todo comenzó aquella tarde. Ingresó a la pizzería para cumplir de manera ortodoxa con su rutina laboral. Cruzaba el umbral del local, y en seguida lo anunciaba la campanilla que resonaba ante las visitas; pasaba a un pequeño vestidor, desde donde recogía el casco de la motocicleta y sus llaves; tomaba las pizzas dentro de sus cajas y leía las direcciones; finalmente, se lanzaba por las calles de la Capital del Oeste.

Llamó poderosamente su atención el ambiente de la última residencial a la que debió acudir para realizar su reparto. Las calles se veían inhóspitas, algunos jóvenes murmuraban secretamente a la vez que le miraban con hostilidad. Se sintió algo inquieto, pero decidió continuar con su camino.

A escasos metros, se estacionó al pie de un edificio de departamentos. Con grandes letras bronces en la fachada, se leía "El Ascenso", nombre del edificio con que el muchacho logró identificar la dirección.

Pasó junto al mayordomo para ser autorizado de ingresar a la residencial. Fue así como llegó hasta el quinto piso e hizo la entrega.

Una vez cumplida su labor, regresó en búsqueda de la motocicleta. Siendo el único y perplejo testigo que vio como una muchacha sin considerar su presencia, se subía a su motocicleta y la echaba a andar con violencia.

—¡Oye, espera! —tartamudeó el joven, a la vez que preso del desespero al ver que el medio de transporte prestado por el dueño de la pizzería era secuestrado, se abrazaba de la conservadora que contenía las pizzas.

—¡Niña, que haces! —prorrumpió atemorizado, Gohan, mientras era arrastrado a gran velocidad por la muchacha en la motocicleta.

—¡Vuelvan aquí! —gruñó la muchacha a quienes perseguía, ignorándolo —¡Devuélvanmela! —exclamó ahora furibunda a la vez que aceleraba a fondo para alcanzar a quienes perseguía.

Gohan seguía abrazado a la conservadora térmica, sintiéndose espantado ante el modo de conducir de la joven y su vulnerabilidad al ir casi colgando.

Fueron minutos eternos para él. En donde no entendía que sucedía y no sabía si tocaría suelo firme otra vez. Hasta que finalmente, el sonido de la resistencia del neumático ante el asfalto se oyó en un gran frenazo.

Una vez que la motocicleta se detuvo, jadeo largos instantes aún tensamente abrazado a la conservadora. Sintió cómo la joven bajaba decidida y caminaba en medio de refunfuños. Prontamente la tensión del muchacho mutó por indignación, lo cual le hizo dirigirse a ella para reclamarle por su actuar irresponsable; sin embargo al ver cómo se dirigía hacia quienes reconoció como los tres individuos que hace un rato le observaban perniciosamente, su exasperación se transformó en curiosidad.

—¿Se puede saber qué demonios pretendían? —gruñó la muchacha aproximándose a los hombres.

—Miren muchachos, la nena nos siguió porque no le quedó claro que queríamos su cartera —expresó con sorna uno de ellos.

—O quizás si lo sabe, solo que no se dio cuenta que no era un préstamo —añadió otro.

—Ya no te la devolveremos, así que déjanos en paz —sentenció el tercero de ellos, volteándose para seguir su camino.

En aquel instante, Gohan lo comprendió todo. La muchacha había perseguido a los hombres que le habían robado su cartera. Al ver la negativa de estos en devolverle sus cosas, decidió intervenir.

—Oigan — pronunció con indecisión, los sujetos voltearon hacia él —No es correcto tomar las cosas de otras personas, creo que deberían devolverle la cartera a esta señorita.

—¿Vieron eso muchachos? Un debilucho nos está dando lecciones de moral —expresó uno de ellos con desdén.

—Sí, pero haremos como que no escuchamos eso. No tenemos tiempo para estarlo perdiendo con sabandijas. Vamos —dijo el ladrón que llevaba la cartera.

Presa de la impotencia, la muchacha le lanzó una piedra en la cabeza al mismo sujeto.

—¡Qué demonios hiciste, mocosa! —gruñó —¡Vamos chicos, denle su merecido a ese par! —ordenó a sus compañeros.

—Ay, no. Nos hemos metido en problemas —monologó el muchacho —¡Señorita, suba conmigo a la motocicleta! Le aseguro que dejaremos atrás a estos sujetos y no le pasará nada —se dirigió ahora a la joven a la vez que montaba la motocicleta y encendía el motor.

—No voy a huir —respondió ella mientras observaba amenazadora a los hombres.

—Debe venir, le pueden hacer daño —replicó el muchacho.

—No me iré de aquí sin mi cartera —rebatió ella.

—Eso no es importante ahora —dijo Gohan, exasperándose —Suba, señorita.

—Ya te dije que no quiero. No te metas en lo que no te incumbe.

Sin embargo, al ver Gohan que los hombres sacaban cuchillos, la tomó por la fuerza y la subió junto a él para huir.

—¡Qué demonios estás haciendo! Te dije que no me iría sin mi cartera —protestó la muchacha.

—Esos tipos querían herirte, no creo que tu cartera valga tu vida.

—¡Ya cállate! —gruñó exasperada, a la vez que se hacía dueña del manubrio y se dirigió de regreso hacia los asaltantes.

Por más que Gohan le suplicó que tuviera cuidado, esta le ignoró, pues su objetivo era recuperar su cartera.

El muchacho no lograba comprender su obstinación. Le asombraba ver cómo la joven ponía por sobre su bienestar personal, un objeto material tan fácil de recuperar como lo era una cartera. Jamás había sabido cómo entender a las mujeres, pero había algo que parecía ser transversal en todas: en su bolso llevaban dinero y cosméticos. Entonces ¿por qué era tan obcecada?

La muchacha frenó inesperadamente en un lugar cercano al sitio donde se había enfrentado a los ladrones, pero evitando que estos advirtieran su presencia.

—¿Por qué te detuviste aquí? ¿ya no quieres recuperar tu bolso? —inquirió curioso, el chico Son.

—Claro que sí quiero. Tengo un plan. Dame tu teléfono —le dijo al muchacho.

—¿Cómo dices? —inquirió perturbado.

La chica rodó los ojos. Gohan comprendió y sin decir nada, le dio su teléfono.

—Es el 9631…

—¡IDIOTA! No quiero tu número, quiero que me pases tu teléfono ¡el aparato!

—Está bien, lo siento. No entendí a qué te referías. Disculpa —se excusó avergonzado a la vez que le entregaba su celular.

—Si quieres te puedes ir, pero no lo vayas a arruinar otra vez —espetó ella, a la vez que exploraba en el celular.

—Pero …

Gohan decidió aguardar a la vez que la muchacha corría entre los arbustos colindantes, entonces observó cómo comenzaban a sonar las sirenas de una patrulla de policías.

El muchacho observó en todas direcciones pero no vio nada. Entonces lo comprendió.

—¡Oigan idiotas! Ya llamé a la policía y viene en camino, si no me regresan mi bolso se irán a prisión porque tengo un rastreador en mi cartera y los encontrarán si la llevan con ustedes —amenazó la muchacha ahora, encarando a los hombres.

Él sabía que no había llamado a la policía, sino que había buscado en su celular a través de internet el sonido de la sirena de una patrulla policial para ahuyentar a los ladrones, pero sabía que eso no duraría para siempre. De tal manera, intentó cooperar.

—¡Alto ahí, es la policía y los tenemos rodeados! —exclamó alterando su voz, volviéndola más grave y sin dejar que los asaltantes lo vieran.

—¡Maldición! —masculló uno de ellos —¡Vamos! —añadió y dejó caer el bolso.

La muchacha corrió en búsqueda de su cartera, la revisó y suspiró aliviada al ver que estaban dentro de ella sus pertenencias.

—¿Estás bien? —inquirió Gohan aproximándose, ella asintió.

—Gracias por tu ayuda.

—No es nada. Pero tengo una pregunta ¿por qué esa cartera es tan importante para ti? Vi como te arriesgaste por ella.

—No se trata solo de la cartera. Son las medicinas de mi abuelo. Cuestan mucho dinero y aquí tenía la dosis para este mes. Si se las llevaban la vida de mi abuelo estaría en peligro, él depende ellas.

—Entiendo.

—Mi nombre es Lime, es un gusto —se presentó a la vez que su expresión se tornaba amable.

—¿Lime? —masculló curioso.

Entonces reconoció sus ojos esmeralda que proyectaban esa antigua expresión inocente y su cabello marrón, que ahora llevaba suelto en lugar de aquellas trenzas de antaño.

—¡Eres Lime! —prorrumpió jubiloso.

—Sí, ese es mi nombre —musitó ella extrañada.

—Al principio no te reconocí, pero eres tú. Soy Gohan, ese niño que vivía en las Montañas Paoz. Solía acompañar a mi madre a hacer las compras al almacén de tus padres. Tú y yo jugamos algunas veces —explicó.

—¿Gohan? ¡No puedo creerlo! —exclamó sorprendida la joven —Ha pasado mucho tiempo.

El reencuentro les hizo querer saber todo de ellos. A pesar de la corta edad en la cual sus caminos se encontraron, poseían recuerdos amistosos el uno sobre el otro. Siempre supieron que su distanciamiento fue circunstancial, de tal manera, no existían resentimientos que opacaran la alegría de ver sus caminos reunidos una vez más.

Fue así como Gohan le contó sobre su estadía en la Capital del Oeste y las óptimas condiciones en que se encontraba su familia, además de que su madre dio a luz a un niño un año después de la partida de Lime de las Montañas Paoz; por su parte, la muchacha, le relató que sus padres habían perdido la vida en un accidente de tráfico tres años después de mudarse y que desde entonces vive con su abuelo, a quien decidió llevar a vivir a la Capital del Oeste por las comodidades en la atención de su enfermedad.

El agrado de encontrar en una vieja amistad la esencia intacta de aquellos días compartidos, les hizo desear retomar la amistad. Fue así como comenzaron a frecuentarse.

Su carácter amable, su sencillez y ese amor que le profesaba a su abuelo; hicieron que Gohan advirtiera en ella la excepción que necesitaba. Sintió que no podía desconfiar de ella como pensó que debería hacerlo con el mundo. Sintió que a ella podría amarla sin temores ni cuidados. Pues sabía que en ella no hallaría un afecto efímero ni vanidoso que aspira a la fantasía. Ella estuvo presente en su primera infancia, quizás ella siempre fue su destino y la vida le estaba dando una segunda oportunidad para unir sus caminos.

No pasó demasiado tiempo y decidieron hacerse novios.

Fueron días maravillosos en que la tranquilidad se volvió la palabra perfecta que los definió como relación. No existían manifestaciones forzadas ni apresuradas de evidenciaran la falsedad de aquel amor.

No era mucho el tiempo que disponían para compartir. Los estudios y el trabajo de Gohan, además del trabajo de Lime les dejaban pocos momentos, por lo que aprovechar el tiempo era su consigna.

Fueron seis meses de un ideal para Gohan, que paradójicamente, no respondía a una aspiración imposible de realizar; sino a la realidad. A su realidad.

Sin embargo, la vida siempre pone a prueba la fortaleza. Fue así como las aguas mansas de aquel amor, vivieron su primer tormento.

Fue cuando el sexto semestre de Gohan había concluido y con ello su tercer año en la universidad. Todo le había ido bastante bien, por lo que existían motivos para celebrar.

La pareja disfrutó de una agradable velada que comenzó con la cena, unos tragos en el bar, un poco de baile para finalmente sellar el amanecer en la intimidad de las sábanas que guardaba el secreto de sus cuerpos hecho uno.

Al día siguiente, temprano por la mañana la muchacha recibió una llamada que le anunciaba que su abuelo había sufrido una recaída y que se hallaba en el hospital.

Su conmoción le hizo olvidar el agotamiento del desvelo y prontamente comenzó a culparse del mal del hombre.

Gohan intentó tranquilizarla, pero sus oídos se cerraron a las palabras de su novio. El saber que ella disfrutaba mientras que su abuelo, la persona a la que más quería se encontraba solo enfrentando los males de su enfermedad la trastornaba. Ella sabía que no podía dejarlo solo y a pesar de eso lo hizo.

—Soy una inconsciente —se recriminó.

El muchacho se ofreció a acompañarla, pero ella se negó rotundamente. Él creyendo firmemente en la incondicionalidad de su amor, insistió. Pues estar a su lado en los momento amargos también era parte del amor.

—¡Por una vez, déjame en paz! —gruñó iracunda.

Sus ojos revelaban algo que Gohan no había visto: ella lo culpaba de lo sucedido. Él había insistido en la idea de celebrar aquella noche. Lime se había negado precisamente por los cuidados que requería su abuelo, pero fue este mismo quién apoyó la cita de los jóvenes, así que finalmente aceptó ir con Gohan.

La muchacha partió dejando afligido a Gohan. Jamás había visto aquella expresión dura en su mirada. La amaba y no podía soportar la idea de que ella experimentara emociones negativas hacia él.

El anciano estuvo algunos días en el hospital, restableciéndose prontamente. A pesar de ello, Lime se negaba a ver a Gohan. Comenzó a sentir que su amor estaba haciendo que descuidara el bienestar de su abuelo, la única persona que le quedaba en el mundo. Eso no lo podía permitir.

El muchacho la buscó insistentemente, pero sus negativas cobraron cada vez más carácter, hasta que llegó el día en que ella decidió terminar el noviazgo.

Gohan, comenzó sus vacaciones en solitario, su retorno a las Montañas Paoz fue taciturno. Todo era perfecto junto a Lime, pero al parecer para ella no era compatible un noviazgo con los cuidados que requería su abuelo. Era fácil para el joven comprender que aquello se debía al temor que tenía de perder al anciano. Pues a muy temprana edad supo lo que era perder a personas amadas y era muy probable que la asediaría la infelicidad si la vida de su abuelo expiraba.

Pero hay ocasiones en que por más comprensión y apoyo incondicional una persona esté dispuesta a entregar. Los temores son capaces de cegar los sentidos, concentrando los pensamientos en el absurdo de la soledad como el único antídoto al mal que se adolece; rechazando así la compañía ofrecida como ofrenda de amor.

Dos semanas lejos de Lime, fueron lo suficiente para saber que no podía abandonarla por más que ella lo alejara. Por lo que decidió regresar a la Capital del Oeste. Al encontrarla, le habló de su comprensión a sus temores y que los aceptaba.

—Pero no estoy de acuerdo en la idea de dejarte sola. No lo mereces y yo no estoy dispuesto a abandonarte tan fácilmente. Nos amamos y la enfermedad de tu abuelo no puede condicionar nuestra relación, creo que lo sabes. Para mí las cosas no pueden terminar así. Quiero ser tu apoyo, déjame acompañarte en esto.

Sin embargo, ella interpretó la insistencia de Gohan como egoísmo de su parte. Creyó que él solo velaba por su bienestar.

—Jamás has pensado en mí. Te he dicho que no quiero estar contigo. Sigues insistiendo porque esta relación solo te hace bien a ti. Jamás notaste mi preocupación por mi abuelo cada vez que estábamos juntos. Estar contigo siempre fue elegirte en su lugar. Y eso es algo que no haré jamás.

—Nunca te pediré que lo hagas. Solo quiero apoyarte, sé que estás sufriendo…

—¡Tú no sabes nada! Gohan, no te necesito. ¡Déjame en paz de una vez por todas!

Aquella mirada que se le mostró tan cálida, ahora se volvía con tan gélida como un témpano. Esas esmeraldas ahora eran dos rocas inescrutables que se revelaban desprecio y rechazo, expresión necesaria para destrozar los sentimientos del muchacho. Una vez más, se había encontrado frente al precipicio de la decepción. Una vez más había caminado a tientas en la falsa ilusión.

Justo cuando se había convencido de que su destino había estado desde el comienzo de su propia historia, aquel destino le decía que no. Justo cuando había vuelto a creer en el amor. Justo cuando sonreía por saber que la soledad no era su hado.

—" _Tu problema es que eres demasiado bueno con las chicas. Es algo un tanto estúpido, pero a ellas las enamora que seas rudo. Eso del amor totalmente entregado, solo logrará que todas quieran ser solo tus amigas"._

Fue aquel el consejo que en cierta ocasión recibió de Yamcha. Lo ignoró totalmente. El jamás buscaría llamar la atención de una chica a través de la indiferencia o un trato arrebatado.

Hay amores que parecen superar los ideales del romance, que avanzan aparentemente de forma tranquila y estable. Pero dicha estabilidad es producto de la armonía que existe en los distintos ámbitos de sus vidas. Porque cuando ocurre una dificultad, la individualidad emerge como cualidad dormida que impone una barrera entre las personas. Autosuficiencia, falta de comunicación y entrega. Gohan comprendió que dar todo de si mismo no era suficiente si la otra persona rechazaba su incondicionalidad. El amor para Gohan no era solo la construcción de momentos de armonía, sino también brindar apoyo en aquellos momentos en que la otra persona estuviera viviendo días grises. Hoy debía bajar los brazos en su lucha, quizás para siempre. Pero al menos sabía que había hecho lo correcto, lo que él amaría que una mujer hiciera por él.

* * *

 **MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER, ESPERO HAYA SIDO DE SU AGRADO**

 **N/A** : _Hola! En primer disculparme por la tardanza en la actualización, no estaba previsto, pero por algún motivo me costó llevar al papel este capítulo en específico. Lime, dentro de las chicas vinculadas a Gohan sin contar a Videl, fue la que más me agradó, creo que pudo tener algo con Gohan pero el peso de la pérdida de ambos padres (muertos por Cell) pudo afectar tremendamente a Lime, ya vimos el carácter rudo de Videl, en parte como producto de la muerte de su madre, y solo de imaginar la complejidad de Lime en ese sentido, creo que hubiera generado muchos problemas._

 _Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y no me quiero despedir sin agradecer las apreciaciones de Videl Tateishi,_ _LDGV, Gohan y supergohan12345, en el capítulo anterior c:_


	4. Fénix en la eterna ceniza

**Disclaimer** **:** _Los personajes de DBZ no me pertenecen, sino a su creador Akira Toriyama._

* * *

 **TELEA**

Capítulo #4: _Fénix en la eterna ceniza_

* * *

" _B: ¿Es necedad amar?_

 _R: No es gran prudencia"_

 _Miguel de Cervantes_

* * *

El raudo campaneo del reloj le alertó que eran las seis de la mañana. Sus ojos se abrieron con viveza, sin la más mínima huella de languidez. Desde el momento mismo en que comenzaba su día, jamás daba libertad al titubeo propio del letargo y del deseo de extender el descanso nocturno. Pues, desde el comienzo del sonido de la alarma, ponía en práctica su mayor lema de vida: Que el madrugar cobre sentido.

Para todo aquel que le veía, pensaba que era un optimismo aprendido de algún libro o alguna película que hablara de "aprovechar el día", pues la vida es corta y debe de ser disfrutada. Sin embargo, sus ojos vivaces e intensos atesoraban una mayor profundidad en sus ideales, que estaban sepultados en un ínfimo rincón inaccesible para cualquiera -incluso para sí misma- de la memoria y por sobre todo del alma.

De un rápido salto en la cama se dirigía aún en pijama al tocador. Un ducha de agua fría era su arma más eficaz para apagar la somnolencia matutina. Luego, el cuidadoso secado de su corta melena negra, para finalmente vestir su uniforme de oficial del departamento de policía de Estrella Naranja. Acabando con un improvisado desayuno antes de partir.

Los días de Videl eran idénticos los unos a los otros. Ni siquiera las innumerables aventuras que le aportaban los distintos casos que atendía en su oficio, le permitían detectar una diferencia entre un día y otro. Pues, para su íntimo pesar, había perdido la capacidad de asombro.

Trabajar para la policía, podría haber generado la indignación diaria ante el conocimiento de los distintos crímenes ejecutados por mentes corruptas. Pero su amor a la justicia -que la condujo a dedicar su vida a su labor- fue la misma que le arrebató la capacidad de sorprenderse ante lo desconocido, de saber que podía existir algo que por muy bueno o malo que sea, sería capaz de desencajarla, aquella luz interna que la empujaba a explorar con avidez cada nuevo día como un misterio por descubrir, la capacidad de sentirse viva ante la vida.

Había sido en su primer año trabajando para el departamento de policía, cuando las esperanzas de luchar y aportar a sus ideales de la aplicación de la ley, la condujeron hasta él: Raditz, un connotado mafioso en el tráfico ilegal de armamento. La perspicacia de Videl no tardó en ayudarla a aproximarse al hombre, permitiéndole ponerlo contra la espada y la pared para ser conducido a la cárcel. Sin embargo, el hombre con bastos años de experiencia, descubrió las intenciones de la mujer, la amenazó para que desistiera en su persecución. Pero la valentía de Videl y su afán de hacer justicia no permitieron vacilaciones. Fue entonces cuando Raditz, decidió movilizar a sus hombres para que averiguaran todo sobre ella, con tal de obtener información valiosa para acabar con el obstáculo que significaba la mujer.

Videl, liderando el operativo que conduciría a la policía hasta Raditz, se dirigió hasta una antigua casona aislada de la ciudad. Todos se encontraban preparados para lograr la captura más importante del último tiempo. Los helicópteros, jet y patrullas se desplegaron en la zona considerando la posibilidad de contraataque por parte de los secuaces de Raditz. Las advertencias de una entrega pacífica fue llevada a cabo por la joven a través de un megáfono, pero no hubo respuestas.

El equipo de policía, liderado por Videl ingresó a la casona, recorriendo habitación por habitación. Sin embargo las búsquedas se detuvieron en la sala principal, donde el criminal había dejado un contundente mensaje: el cuerpo de Shapner yacía amarrado a una silla, con evidentes rastros de tortura y cabeza, separada de su tronco, reposaba sin vida sobre una pequeña mesa en el centro de la sala.

Aquella, fue la última vez que los ojos de Videl se estremecieron, que su piel palideció, que su corazón y su respiración se detuvieron para luego volverse incontrolables.

Fue la última vez que algo la impresionó. Luego de aquel macabro espectáculo de horror, no existió nada que fuera capaz de inquietarla. Sus ojos y su cuerpo ya habían sido testigos de la peor escena que la vida le pudiera haber ofrecido.

Ahora solo le quedaba vivir…

El sentimiento de culpa por haber expuesto a su novio por su carácter testarudo, la perseguía. Fue por eso que continuó trabajando, llenando cada instante de su día de ocupaciones que la alejaran del sosiego que permite el encuentro con su alma, aquel baúl que retenía y ocultaba sus más íntimos pesares.

Amar era algo que no estaba dentro de sus expectativas. Es más, sabía que cualquier que se aproximara a ella corría peligro; por ello apartó de sí a cualquiera que le insinuase afanes románticos. Para Videl, su propia vida se había convertido en una extensa línea monótona de la cual solo podía evocar buenos recuerdos en el pasado. Pues, desde la muerte de Shapner, aquella rutinaria línea resumía en una sola palabra su objetivos de vida: subsistencia. Hasta que llegara la oscuridad eterna en sus ojos. Cuando aquella línea comenzara a disolverse lentamente o de súbito hasta desaparecer…

De aquel lamentable episodio habían transcurrido ya dos años, sin embargo las secuelas se mantenían imperturbables, como si hubiera ocurrido apenas hace unos días.

—Oficial —saludó uno de sus subordinados.

—Buenos días, Gatah ¿qué tenemos para hoy? —correspondió mientras sacaba café desde una máquina.

—Se trata de un atentado en Renacer, una empresa inmobiliaria ubicada en el centro de la ciudad. Ocurrió en la madrugada, es nuestro caso.

—¿Sospechosos?

—Se dice que pudo ser la venganza de un ex empleado por ser despedido.

—¿Un solo sospechoso? Eso ya es algo sospechoso, andando —expresó la mujer.

Junto a Gatah, se dirigieron rumbo al lugar.

Las calles de la ciudad eran las mismas. Su disposición a enfrentar un crimen y a su maquinador, no variaba. Su mirada suspicaz desde el instante en que pisaba la escena del crimen, era la misma de cada día. Su talante atento, inquisidor y perspicaz ya eran parte de su identidad. Aquel día sería igual que el anterior, que el del mes pasado y que uno del año anterior. Pues todo lo que hacía, ya estaba automatizado.

—Buen día. Soy Videl Satán, Oficial a cargo de este caso —se presentó la mujer.

—Buenos días, señorita. Mi nombre es Gohan y soy el encargado de la selección del personal de Renacer. Será un placer para mí ayudar a resolver todo esto. Cuente conmigo en lo que sea necesario.

Al acabar dicha jornada, no notaría nada diferente. Aquel caso sería como uno de los otros tantos que acumulaba como líder. Los siguientes días, los destinaría a la investigación de dicho caso, sin asombro, sin expectativas y sin acontecimientos fuera de la común.

Y es que su mirada perspicaz pero sellada por el pasado, no le permitiría ver hasta un tiempo después, que las cosas para ella estaban a punto de cambiar… La vida, volvería a su subsistencia.

* * *

 **MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER, ESPERO SEA DE SU AGRADO :D**

 **N/A:** _Hola, estimados lectores c: En primer lugar, agradecerles por leer este capítulo, luego excusarme por lo breve, pero pretendo que este sea un capítulo ancla con el último. Pienso que es necesario saber en qué está la vida de Videl al momento del quinto y último capítulo, de tal manera esto era algo que estimaba muy necesario c: Creo que no tardará demasiado el último, pues gran parte de él, lo tenía escrito incluso antes del capítulo dedicado a Lime, así que espero pronto acabarlo y subirlo :D Reitero mis agradecimientos por tomarse parte de su tiempo para leer este fanfic, espero siga agradándoles y se animen a leer el último capítulo, al cual los dejo cordialmente invitados a leer :) Y finalmente mis agradecimientos especiales a LDGV por su comentario en el capítulo anterior c:_

 _Saludos!_


	5. Telea

**Disclaimer** **:** _Los personajes de DBZ no me pertenecen, sino a su creador Akira Toriyama._

* * *

 **TELEA**

Capítulo #5: _Telea_

* * *

" _Al final, la vida no es otra cosa que un juego de necios"_

 _Erasmo de Rotterdam_

* * *

"Cuando conocí a Videl, sentía que estaba perdido. Ya había comenzado a creer en eso que llaman la "ley de la compensación". Esa idea de que todo se equilibra en el mundo de tal manera que si eres exitoso en un aspecto de tu vida, tendrás un vacío en otra de tus áreas personales. Así, mi éxito profesional se veía equilibrado con la ausencia del amor.

En un libro una vez leí que hay personas que creen que la historia tiene un sentido lineal que apunta hacia un fin, que por eso es _teleológica_. Bajo esa lógica creí que mi historia tenía como gran propósito ser un gran investigador, lo cual requería mucho trabajo y esfuerzo y por cierto, soledad.

En medio de aquellas conclusiones apareció ella. Estaba tan convencido de eso que realmente no la vi. No me di cuenta que ella podía ser el sentido que tendría mi vida y quizás ella tampoco lo vio. Pues, que dos personas se encuentren en su camino como consecuencia irremediable de una calamidad, no permite ver al destino como algo más que casualidad.

El atentado contra la oficina donde entrevistaba como encargado de recursos humanos de una empresa, realizado por un ex empleado al cual debí despedir; fue la oportunidad que hizo llegar a aquella resuelta oficial de policía a investigar el caso.

Sus primeras teorías que apuntaban a un autoboicot llevado a cabo por mí para cobrar un seguro con el objetivo de cubrir las necesidades en mi otro trabajo para el lanzamiento de mi primera investigación, me resultaron descabelladas y dignas de un documental de los criminales con mejores coartadas en el mundo. Pero por supuesto, ella no lo creyó e inició una larga investigación en mi contra, lo cual incluía un seguimiento durante las veinticuatro horas del día de todos los lugares que visitaba. Su persecución me inquietaba, sobre todo porque no dejaba de amenazarme con la mirada.

En una ocasión, me siguió hasta mi casa. Desafortunadamente para ella, su automóvil de policía se averió a dos calles de mi hogar. Me di cuenta de eso y considerando la tormenta que caía, me ofrecí de llevarla hasta su casa y llamar una grúa para que se llevara el automóvil, pero ella se negó. Su trabajo y desconfianza hacia mí eran más grandes, por lo que no titubeó al autoinvitarse a cenar conmigo mientras pedía que la comisaría se encargara de arreglar el problema de su coche.

Al entrar en mi casa, observó todo con cuidado, parecía estar tomando nota mental de cualquier detalle que pudiera ayudarla a acusarme del autoboicot. Me sentí contrariado por su manera de responder a mi amabilidad de dejarla entrar en mi casa, pero lo dejé pasar. Me parecía una mujer muy determinada, que podía incluso caer en lo testaruda, por lo que hacer algo al respecto, me pareció inútil.

Más tarde mientras comíamos, no dejaba de preguntarme sobre mi rutina, mis investigaciones y los motivos de tener dos trabajos tan distintos..."

—¿Vives solo? —preguntó ella de la nada.

—Sí, mi familia no es de la ciudad —contestó vacilante.

—¿Cómo fue que llegaste a vivir aquí?

—Me mudé por estudios en la universidad.

—La universidad, ya veo —susurró pensativa —¿Qué haces un día común? Aparte de ir a trabajar a "Renacer", almorzar en esa fuente de soda frente a tu oficina, pasar por la biblioteca dos horas, ir al supermercado por alimentos para la cena y volver a casa —enumeró todas aquellas actividades de las que había sido testigo en sus persecuciones diarias.

—Pues, eso es todo. No hay nada que usted no haya mencionado —contestó perplejo, ella le miró con suspicacia.

—¿Sobre qué se tratan tus investigaciones?

—Se refieren al ámbito científico. No sé si me entienda.

—Me estás llamando ignorante, ¿eh? —exclamó ella con molestia, mientras golpeaba la mesa con el tenedor.

—¡No! Se equivoca señorita. No quise decir eso.

La mujer reconociendo su grado de alteración, decidió calmarse.

"Me di cuenta que todo lo hacía con el mismo propósito con que exploraba mi casa: investigarme.

Luego, recordé su insistente compañía durante el mes y medio de investigación del caso, y me di cuenta que era muy asidua a su trabajo y que probablemente vivía sola. Entonces entendí que compartía el mismo fin que yo: Conseguir éxito laboral a cambio de una vida solitaria. No pude evitar sentirme conmovido.

Desde entonces, comencé a invitarla a comer conmigo. En un comienzo se mostró suspicaz y hasta hostil ante mi iniciativa, pues creyó que se trataba de una manera de sobornarla y distraerla de su propósito. Pero, no tardó en ver a través de aquellas instancias, una oportunidad de obtener información valiosa para acusarme.

A pesar de su objetivo, jamás sentí desagrado por ella, pues entendía que su trabajo era hacer justicia, aunque sus supuestos fueran equívocos. Solo me intimidaba su mirada centelleante que me interrogaba en todo momento, aquella mirada acusadora y determinada que a ratos parecía persuadirme de ser yo el culpable del crimen que ella me acusaba. A pesar de ello, su compañía me agradaba..."

—Eres un hombre joven, graduado, con un excelente salario ¿por qué no te has casado?

La pregunta le llegó por sorpresa, realmente era algo que él también quisiera saber. Pero no tenía una respuesta lógica.

—No lo sé —masculló cabizbajo.

—No lo sabes ¿eh? —musitó con suspicacia —Pero yo tengo la respuesta para eso: Tener una esposa sería un estorbo para ti. Una característica común entre los criminales es no tener familia, y ese es tu caso —explicó con suficiencia.

La palabra "estorbo" resonó en la mente del hombre. ¿Una familia un estorbo? ¿El único vínculo que podría llenar su vacío interior era declarado por alguien que no lo conocía lo suficiente como un estorbo? ¿pretendía decirle que su soledad era el estado más conveniente para él?.

—Estás llegando demasiado lejos, Videl.

Por primera vez, se atrevía a llamarla directamente por su nombre.

—Ah, ¿sí? Pues déjame informarte que ese es mi propósito ¡Llegar lo más lejos posible para desenmascararte!

—¿Desenmascararme? Eso es lo que menos estás haciendo. Pues estás tras el hombre equivocado. Solo te estás inventando toda historia tan dramática porque no tienes nada más que hacer con tu vida. Estás sola ¡Y más sola que yo!

Él advirtió cómo la ira lo había dominado y empujado a pronunciar aquellas palabras. Ella quedó muda. Él ignoraba el peso real de sus palabras. Ella sintió como la secreta cadena que custodiaba a su alma se agrietaba irreparablemente…

Los crudos recuerdos vinieron a su mente uno tras otro. Todo aquello que había cubierto con el velo de la rutina, se mostraba intrépido ante sus ojos.

—La soledad es la opción que elegí —susurró, más que por responder al insulto de Gohan, por convencerse a sí misma.

—No pareces muy feliz con eso. Si realmente quisieras estar sola, no te enfrascarías en tu trabajo a tal grado de seguir día y noche a un sospechoso —opinó él.

—Es mi trabajo.

—No lo creo, sé que tus superiores no apoyan tu teoría de que yo sea el culpable del atentado. Pero al parecer creen lo suficiente en ti para permitirte el exceso de trabajo. Lo que quiero decir, es que si realmente la soledad fuera una opción para ti, llegar a tu casa sería un buen momento en tu día, pero pareces evitarlo.

—No sabes de lo que hablas.

—Entonces crees que tu trabajo no da espacio para tener una familia ¿es eso? —inquirió mirándola con curiosidad —¿Sabes? A veces creo que cuando una persona tiene éxito en su trabajo, las cosas sentimentales y familiares no le van bien —la mujer le dirigió una miraba fulminante —Lo digo por mí. Mi madre siempre quiso que fuera un gran investigador, y desde que ingresé a la preparatoria todo ha funcionado para que finalmente cumpliera mi objetivo. Pero sigo solo, he tenido algunos noviazgos, pero todos terminan de la misma manera: ellas me abandonan. A pesar de mis intentos porque las cosas salgan bien, no he podido consolidarme con una chica. Por eso creo que esas cosas no son para mí.

La policía lo miró con una sonrisa desdeñosa.

—Hablas como esa gente que cree en la astrología, realmente eres muy iluso. ¿Realmente crees en el destino? Eso me parece algo patético —pronunció con aparente aire despectivo; pues internamente sentía como él, solo que no era capaz de aceptar la posible coincidencia de pensamiento.

—Yo no lo creo así. Siento que mi destino es ser un gran investigador, pero solitario. Y también creo que tu eres una gran oficial de policía, también solitaria.

—En mi caso fui yo quien decidió estar sola, nadie lo decidió por mí.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Eso es algo que no te importa. Será mejor que mantengas la distancia, nuestras conversaciones solo deben estar dirigidas al caso que estoy investigando.

Días más tarde tras una visita a la comisaría, Gohan se enteraría por indiscreción de Gatah, sobre el doloroso pasado que enfrentó Videl y la verdad sobre su soledad.

Para Gohan no fue difícil comprender la actitud de la policía ante la vida. Su hermetismo, su excesivo profesionalismo, su resistencia a revelar su interioridad, su soledad. Por un instante sintió como ella. Sintió como su propia vida parecía afortunada en comparación con la de Videl. La sola posibilidad de imaginar que la persona que amaba perdía la vida en tan trágicas circunstancias lo llenaba de terror y tristeza al conocer lo que la mujer debió enfrentar. Pero también la admiraba, porque estaba seguro que él no habría tenido la fortaleza para mantenerse en pie luego de un suceso como el sufrido por ella. Fue de aquella manera, que por una fuerza superior a él mismo, decidió estar cerca de ella. Sabía que esa mirada determinante, empoderada e indiferente, era solo una ilusión creada por la mujer para ocultar su sentir de alguien más.

"No fue difícil darme cuenta de sus cualidades: era una mujer resuelta, inteligente, independiente, vivaz, con convicciones, justa y de una belleza admirable…

Fue por eso que cuando se resolvió el caso y no fue necesario su seguimiento diario, extrañé tanto su compañía. Ambos solitarios, retomamos nuestros caminos por separado.

La cena diaria junto a ella se había transformado en el mejor momento de mi día. Nuestras conversaciones y su atención me hicieron creer nuevamente que mi destino no era la soledad y que la "ley de la compensación" no eran más que patrañas. Quería seguir con ese entusiasmo de llegar a casa. Ese ánimo que me despertaba luego del trabajo a pesar de lo difícil que podría haber sido mi día. Quería ver como esa desconfianza que me profesaba en un comienzo se diluía en esa sonrisa amplia que me regalaba en nuestras conversaciones. La quería a ella… conmigo.

Pero por sobre todo, mi deseo de acogerla cuando la tristeza se asomara en su mirada y también para compartir sus alegrías, protegerla cuando se sintiera vulnerable ante sí misma, comprenderla cuando los temores del pasado nublaran su presente y su mirada hacia el futuro, y abrazarla, abrazarla tan fuertemente cuando me gritara que la dejara en paz, porque yo sabía que en realidad la soledad no era lo que quería para sí misma. Yo quería sacar de ella a esa mujer amorosa y sensible que ocultaba bajo ese velo defensivo.

Y fue así como lo hice cuando visité la comisaría, días después de haber sido declarado inocente..."

—Buenos días, Videl.

El asombro se apoderó de su semblante al ver al hombre en su oficina; pero luego mutó a indignación.

—Supongo que estás aquí para burlarte de mí y enrostrarme que estaba equivocada — pronunció mientras continuaba ordenando algunas carpetas en su escritorio.

—No, te equivocas, no estoy aquí por eso —contestó al instante.

A decir verdad, no sabía porqué estaba allí. Solo tenía como respuesta a ello, su deseo de verla.

—¿Entonces?

—Solo quería saber si te gustaría almorzar conmigo —pronunció algo intimidado.

—¿Almorzar? ¿Para qué querrías invitarme a almorzar? —inquirió suspicaz —¡Claro! Debe ser porque deseas celebrar que ganaste este caso.

—¡No, no tiene nada que ver con el caso! —exclamó harto de la actitud defensiva de Videl.

—¡Pues no te creo!

—Deberías hacerlo.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque no todo gira en torno al trabajo, ¿o es que no te has dado cuenta de eso?

—¿A qué te refieres?

—A que deberías salirte un instante de tu papel de policía. Eres más que tu puesto en este trabajo.

—Mientras esté aquí, es lo que debo hacer.

—Es lo que haces durante todo el día, Videl.

—Oficial Satán —corrigió.

—Videl.

—¡Ya te he dicho que me llames Oficial Satán!

—Tú no eres solo una oficial del departamento de policía. Eres una mujer, te llamas Videl, tienes temores, dolores del pasado, sentimientos nobles que reprimes bajo la permanente imagen de la policía exitosa; pero yo sé que eres más que ese uniforme, Videl.

La mujer permaneció en silencio. Reconocía que había despertado en ella un sentir agradable por Gohan; que día tras día se hacía más fuerte en ella el deseo de que no fuera declarado culpable. Y al ser consciente de ello, quiso volver sobre sus pasos y acabar con su investigación para así distanciarse de él. Pero Gohan estaba justo ahí, revelándole todo lo que ella luchaba por ocultar. Eso la llenaba de dudas, temores y confusión. No sabía si atender sus palabras con autenticidad y abrir finalmente su corazón a aquel hombre o continuar en su abnegada resistencia. Esta última posibilidad era lo que ya conocía, y a pesar de su sufrimiento, veía en ella una ruta segura. Mientras que la primera opción, podía poner su mundo de cabeza y lleno de incertidumbres.

—Vete de aquí.

—No lo haré.

—Vete de aquí, no eres quién para venir a decirme quién soy.

—Te conozco, Videl. Y sé quién eres, lo descubrí durante este tiempo. Y también sé que si me pides que me vaya es porque tienes miedo.

—¡Ya cállate y déjame sola de una vez! —vociferó iracunda mientras alzaba una mano y abofeteaba el rostro de Gohan.

El hombre, siempre caracterizado por su timidez y vacilaciones, ahora se mostraba determinado y ni siquiera la agresión de la policía haría titubear su convicción.

"Y fue así como lo hice, la abracé con todas mis fuerzas. Por muy policía que fuese, sus energías no eran más fuerte que el amor que le declaraba en aquel acto silencioso..."

—No te dejaré sola, es lo que menos haría —susurró mientras sentía los ahogados sollozos de la mujer que se revelaba ante él.

"El destino era nuestro, pues al parecer teníamos las mismas intenciones. Eso lo supe cuando la vi tras de la puerta de mi casa. Nos hicimos novios aquella tarde. Jamás me había sentido tan vivo. Y de la ley de la compensación, pude confirmar que solo eran patrañas, pues nuestra compañía y apoyo no hizo más que inspirar nuestras ocupaciones. El deseo de ser mejores era una muestra del amor que crecía en nosotros.

Lo nuestro no fue un cuento de hadas, es más, partió con la policía persiguiendo a quien juraba, era el ladrón; tampoco fue el derroche de pasión, fue la comunicación el cimiento que reunió a dos almas solitarias para edificar el lazo del que podemos dar fe hoy; ni mucho menos, fue el permanente temor a la entrega, sino el arrojo incondicional sin dudar del futuro.

Me bastó una simple frase, pero tan significativa para saber que quería compartir el resto de mi vida con ella: Fue en aquella época en que mi madre enfermó y yo preparaba mi gran investigación, aquella que acabaría por convertirme en todo lo que ella deseó. Su enfermedad me desesperó, fue por eso que decidí pasar la mayor cantidad de tiempo posible a su lado. Ella me animaba a continuar con mis obligaciones, pero mi mente se encontraba totalmente distraída. Mi ánimo decayó y decidí abandonar aquel proyecto.

Videl, mi novia advirtió el cambio en mí, entonces me encaró. Su carácter decidido se mantenía intacto, fue así como hizo ver que estaba haciendo todo lo contrario a lo que mi madre quisiera ver en mí. Que no me podía derrumbar. Gracias a la comunicación que teníamos, pude confesarle el miedo que tenía de que algo malo le ocurriera a mi madre y lo mucho que me costaba ser fuerte ante su enfermedad. Que no quería preocupar ni herir a quienes me rodean, incluyendo a Videl.

"Yo no te rodeo, voy contigo".

En aquella simple frase, me hizo ver y comprender a quien tenía a mi lado.

No se trataba de una simple persona que se giraba en torno a mí en un ámbito determinado ni que acabaría por ser una presencia anecdótica a la cual quizás recordaría con nostalgia con el paso del tiempo. Se trataba de la compañera que deseaba para mi vida. Su convicción y su incondicionalidad me conmovieron. Pues en aquellas simples palabras me decía que no importaba lo que ocurriera, ella no sería un simple espectador de lo que disfrutaba o adolecía; ella viviría junto a mi todo lo que tuviera que vivir. Y por supuesto, yo deseaba ser lo mismo para ella.

Porque ella va conmigo.

Hay quienes dicen que la historia tiene un sentido lineal, que la suma de sucesos ocurren en base a una finalidad. Que nada es en vano, todo es parte de un plan y un fin mayor. Yo no puedo estar más de acuerdo con ello. Porque me he dado cuenta que la suma de mis ilusiones, decepciones y pasiones, no eran más que una cadena para llegar a ella.

Quizás en otro momento de mi vida habría valorado solo su belleza o su lozanía, olvidando lo más preciado. Pero cada paso que di en mi vida, cada día que tardó en llegar a mí, me ayudó a reconocerla cuando llegara el momento".

Sus ojos reposaron con armonía sobre aquellas reflexiones plasmadas en el papel. Instantes más tarde llamaron a la puerta.

—Gohan ¿está listo, hijo? —su padre se asomó curioso a su cuarto.

—Sí, papá —sonrió amable.

—Entonces date prisa, tu madre ya está preocupada. Piensa que no llegaremos a tiempo.

—Voy enseguida —sonrió titubeante.

Prontamente se puso de pie y guardó el escrito en el bolsillo interno de su chaqueta blanca. Se detuvo brevemente ante el espejo y se sintió conforme ante su reflejo. Más que por su aspecto cuidado de aquella mañana, por la natural expresión de su mirada, reconciliada con el pasado, abrazadora del presente y segura del porvenir.

Pronto subió al automóvil acompañado de su familia. El recorrido por la ciudad fue distinto al de cualquier otro. Por primera vez sabía lo que le esperaba su destino inmediato, por primera vez quería correr al futuro para pintarlo de nuevas historias, junto a ella.

No tardo en estar en aquel destino, impaciente ante las bancas de aquel lugar, colmadas de rostros conocidos y queridos que se reunían para compartir aquella alegría. Pronto vio aparecer a la máxima atracción de aquel día y de su vida.

La mujer, colmada de blanco aparecía del brazo de su padre, avanzando hacia él. Su rostro semi oculto tras el velo, no lograba apagar aquella mirada blanda y amorosa dirigida hacia él. Gohan al observarla tan hermosa, sintió que su discurso por más extenso que fuese, jamás sería capaz de describirla en plenitud, mucho menos el sentir en su pecho al ver a la amada tan jubilosa como él.

En cada paso que ella daba hacia el altar, el veía imágenes de su vida. Ordenadas sus alegrías, tristezas, decepciones y pasiones. En cada paso que daba ella hacia el altar, comprendía más que nunca, que todo lo vivido no fue en vano, porque cada instante transcurrido era una lección que lo dirigía a ella, su fin máximo, su destino, su gran historia entre sus historias.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **N/A:** ¡ _Hola!, espero estén bien. En primer lugar deseo disculparme por la tardanza en publicar el último capítulo de este pequeño fanfic, los últimos meses han sido muy ajetreados por lo que no me dieron ni tiempo de pensar en acabar este capítulo :s_

 _Pero por otra parte, quisiera agradecer a todos aquellos que leyeron esta historia un tanto extraña... Gracias a quienes también comentaron, lo agregaron a sus follows y a favoritos :) Espero que el final les haya gustado y que estuviera a la altura de sus expectativas._

 _Mis agradecimientos especiales a Saremi-San 02 y a LDGV por sus comentarios en el capitulo anterior y por supuesto a la página de facebook Fanfics de Gohan y Videl en Español por difundir las actualizaciones de este fanfic._

 _Sin más que decir, ¡hasta la próxima! Son libres de dejar sus apreciaciones si así lo desean :D_


End file.
